ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Royal and the Revenge of the Retaliator
The Royal and the Revenge of the Retaliator is a starting of a Retaliator Arc in a Ben 10: Creation Voltion. Hypnosis Suddenly, the two got shot down. They landed on top of a building. They saw who shot them down, it was Retaliator! "I am Retaliator! The most evil and powerful Galvanic Mechamorph in the universe!" Said Retaliator. "He's cannot to the universe at the destroy all me, aliens!" Said Ben. "Now I must find a way to get off this strange universe. You didn't change anything in it? How am I going to fight a fly with this thing?" Advented Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX. "Just shut up and die-die-diiiieee!" Sang Retaliator. Retaliator morphed his hands into laser guns and aimed them at Ben, he tried to shot, as advented of Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX morphed into a cannon and shot him. Retaliator grabbed Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX and threw him. "Ship! Crap." Said Ben. "Oops, that is Ship, is new name can called is a Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX, or everything!" Ben pooped and transformed. "Humungousaur!" Retaliator kicked Ben and punched him. He tried to punch him, but Ben is Humungousaur transformed, dodged and shot a laser at him. Retaliator almost fell off the building, but he caught a punch from Ben and threw him. Ben morphed into a helicopter and flew up. He shot plasma missiles at Retaliator. Retaliator dodged and shot a laser and knocked Ben down, he detransformed. "Not for long!" Advented Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX. "How the HFIL did you get stronger!?" Said Ben. "No!" Advented Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX. Went to advented as Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX attacks Retaliator. "But anyways, help me!" Said Rex. Rex morphed into any Smack Hands. "Ugh! That's cannot burning at me?" Said Rex. Retaliator morphed into Plasma Cannon and shot it at Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX is cannot anymore. "It sound like a Frieza?" Said Ben. "What?" Said Rex. "All my friends learned how to take control of stuff that wasn't technology and upgrade it. Teach me how!" Retaliator yelled, he screamed to transformation. "What!" Said Ben. Although transformed into Retaliator's Final Form is like Cooler. "That's perfect! Just close your eye, pretend you're merging with the fourth wall, and merge with something!" Said Retaliator's Final Form. "Ben, you are just you." Said Rex. Rex as a Smack Hands to trying can punching at Retaliator's Final Form and cracks with on Smack Hands that unmerged with Retaliator's Final Form. "He didn't not cracks, i realled of destroyer!" Said Retaliator's Final Form. When is flew down, it was Lord Cell! "We can to destroy the world." Said Lord Cell. "Augh, Viva!" Said Ben and caught with Fuser Box. When is Fuser Box but caughted him with Retaliator's Final Form, and open it into a Lord Cell he fused into Lord Retaliator's Final Form. "I am Lord Retaliator's Final Form!" Said Lord Retaliator's Final Form. "Mmm, what is HFIL!" Said Ben. "WHERE IS SHE, I CANNOT SHE CAN UPGRADE!" Advented Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX yelled. "What!?" Said Ben. "It get can to Fusion Dance!" Said Rex. "Poop." Said Ben. "Poop, me?!" Said Rex, going as a alone. "What is everything." Said Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX. "You get an Upgrade!" Said Ben. Ben transformed. "Upgrade!" When is appeared, Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX and Ben as Upgrade perform the Fusion Dance into as a Advented Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX, he looks Rex. "Me!" Said Advented Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX. "Because it's my homework! You left me in that video game universe to die encased in volcanic mechamorph!" Said Rex. "I don't care what you show me that you can do." Said Advented Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX. "You be get Upgrade!" Said Rex. "Upgrade!" Advented Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX. When Rex activated box, when Advented Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Hybrid EX split back. "Get now, Upgrade!" Said Rex. "Even!" Said Ben. When detransformed. "Oh man!" Said Ben. "Me?" Said Even. "What?" Said Ben, went to released got Omnitrix and evolved into Unleashedmatrix. "Woah, cool!" "It is got my out." Said Even. "No!" Said Ben. Ben transformed. "Rockhard, it is caught me, at want to fused giantion." Said Ben. "Well, it is got first." Said Even. Ben detransformed, and gived with Even on Unleashedmatrix. "Thanks." Said Even. "Now you can use me." Said Ben. "Nah, Even." Said Even. "Wait, Even! Ben! It said only guy, the poored cannot released!" "Whey?" Said Even. Continued later... Aliens used by Ben *Humungousaur (x2) *Ultimate Humungousaur *Chromastone (destroyed, x2) *Upgrade *Rockhard (debut by Ben) *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *NRG Aliens used by Even *Speed Ball (x3)